


dig up the bones (Podfic)

by Tat_Tat



Series: Steven Universe Fic in 2017 + 2018 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Complete, F/F, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Trauma, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: Far from home, Peridot wakes up in the middle of a frigid forest in the company of a wolf and her handler.[Podfic version]





	dig up the bones (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dig up the bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873429) by [Tat_Tat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat). 



> Ever since I got into recording podfic I wanted to record this fic. I'm happy to have revisited this and to bring it to life with my voice.

[Let me tell you a story. . .](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B495eVjE6krodkg3ZldDMTI5REE?usp=sharing)


End file.
